


Dream of terror

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan





	

DREAM OF TERROR

 

On tiptoe I walk through a corridor of glass, afraid that it’s about to shatter.

Watching your back, every minute of the day, ready to give my live for you.

Ever since I became aware of the real you, being more than a partner or friend. And let that love overpower me:

The alarm started.

My head fills with that flash of an omen, and makes me drift back to that horrible moment in my haunting dream.

It’s my burden to see your mirror-image. It reflex in the window, at the time that the bullet is fired to kill.

For a second I hear that high whistling tone, on its mission. His target in reach; you.

My only reason for living.

It burns your upper bright shining skin, and deeper it goes to wipe out live. Your cry for help, your last rasping words makes me go over the top of panic. 

And I can’t let that happen for real. 

That bloody fragment of a daydream, I always seems to have with me, has a will of its own, getting out of control because I keep mine a secret.

Science should be able to explain the chemicals, that rules my body when I think of your death. But I can't, it only analyze the death of me too.

I have no power to fight that fearful thought, can’t resist it, makes me hopelessly frozen and cold.

And in the meantime. A touch from you has so much more depts. Since my imaginings started..

A smile on your face, a nod of understanding, how your eyes get soft when you dealing with victims. Your reassurance when you tell them; it’s okay. 

But it is far from being right.

My inner being, out of control, caused by that horrible splinter of fantasy of not being able to protect you.

A fervent search through a looking glass, keeps that ghastly pose alive. And it clutch like a squeezing hand around my throat.

Rips me apart because you don’t know I love you so much. Do you?

My dream of terror, sets of the law of protecting you day and night, and my mind go crazy, when you are not in a close proximity.

So, the hour glass of truth is near, I have to tell.

Come and live with me.

Time is running out.

***

I called you up, a SOS ten minutes ago and you are on your way.

Being one bundle of nerves, my new can of beer, spills a bit of its contents over my hand, and then I hear.

That old Grey Ford honk when you open your car door. The footsteps. And before you can tap on the door, I rush over.

You are still alive, and I breath hard, this is real. I feel hot flashes of hope, when your gentle voice calls my name. “Starsky”.

My voice trembles, my terror of fear overpowers me.

“Starsk, I’m here”, his long fingers brushes for a moment through my curls when he pass by, the upper lip brings on a slightly open mouth that seems to beg as always for a kiss.

I start swallowing my courage. I can’t tell him what I feel, that I can’t live without him, if……. I send up a prayer. And.

He turns around when he noticed I don’t follow him. Hutch his blue eyes so overpowering.

I feel the blood drain from my face. I’m so in need of him.

“Starsk”.

Within a second he is next to me, the soft persuasion of his arm moves me over to my couch.

I try my vocals but they vanish into space.

Because you speak and he knows.

“Starsky, come and live with me”.

My fears shattered into thousand pieces. And I gaze at that beautiful open mouth that is about to touch my lips. My dream of terror ends, when I feel that warm, softness and humid of Hutch his so familiar available lips.

Already eight weeks ago you were hit, and still unable to believe it is real, you didn’t die.

Never knew to be in love would be so scary.

“Starsky it is the future that counts, me and thee, remember”.

And before I can let out any sound, he seals me, let me choke 'in love' this time.


End file.
